Redemption
by Gunblader
Summary: This was a school project my teacher loved it so I wanted to put it up mild shonenai SeifIrv


"**Hey Seifer get your lazy butt out of bed." It was Irvine's turn to wake the bear up from hibernation this week, they all had to take turns waking up Seifer since they moved in together last year, Irvine really didn't want to die this week but he had to wake up Seifer. "But Matyr I don't want to make cookies today for the class." That was the funniest thing that ever came out of Seifer's mouth.**

**When Irvine finally got Seifer out of bed he had a bleeding lip and his right eye was black because, he used a fog horn to wake up Seifer. While walking out of Seifer's room a half asleep Zell walked past him, "_Guten morgen_ Zell." Irvine did that some time. When he was little he remembers his dad teaching him German when he first learned to talk. "mor..." Irvine knew that Zell wasn't a morning person heck he wasn't an anytime person, so Irvine decided to grope Zell's butt so he would wake up even more, "What was that for Irvine?" But Zell knew that Irvine did that to him every time he walked past Irvine and he was half asleep.**

**Irvine saw that Squall wasn't up yet so he decided to go wake him up, "wakie wakie, eggs and bacie." All Irvine got out of Squall was a moan of protest so Irvine decided to tickle Squall's feet, "here we go Fenrir." That was the pet name Irvine gave Squall because he acted like a lone wolf with everyone but him. At first Irvine was using his finger to tickle Squall's feet then he started to go all at it. When Squall finally woke up he kicked Irvine in the face.**

**When Irvine got to school he saw a new kid walking around looking for his class, so he decided to help him look for it, "_Guten Tag mein name ist_ Irvine what class are you looking for?" The new kid had long raven black hair down to his butt and he was wearing a red turtle neck and black leather pants. "_Hallo_, I'm looking for Science class." All Irvine did was push him towards the class, "your in luck I'm just going to Science."**

**When they got to the Science class the new kid went to the front of the class and introduced his self. "Hi my name is Vincent Valentine and I hope you take me into your school kindly." When Vincent was done he went to sit by Irvine. "What page are we on?" It looked like Irvine was dazed so Vincent poked him in the side and Irvine let out a loud moan that every one could hear. "Sorry daydreaming, we're on page 117 and do questions 1-40," That class Irvine didn't get much work done because he was talking to Vincent the whole class.**

**When Irvine got home from school he could hear the phone ringing "hangs one I'm coming." When Irvine got near the phone he dived for it. "Devil May Cry, Problems with _Damons_? We're the one." Irvine had to move the phone at least a foot away from his ear or he would have gone deaf, "Irvine I told you not to answer the phone like that, but get you skinny little butt down here or you might never see princess again. "When Irvine got off the phone he called Vincent and asked him if he could give him a ride down to the Hospital.**

"**Irvine I have something to tell you…Never mind." One look an Irvine's sad face and Vincent couldn't tell Irvine that he knew what happen to Squall. The whole way there was really odd because Irvine just looked out the window and didn't answer Vincent. When they got to the hospital Irvine literally jumped out of the car.**

"**Squall don't you die on me. You still owe me my hundred Gil." It took Irvine a couple of minutes to find Squall's room but when he did he almost got a broken nose. "Shut up Irvine or I'll get your butt out of here." So right away Irvine shut his mouth and walked over to Squall's sleeping body and started to slightly cry. "What happen to him Seifer?" Seifer knew if Squall died it would be hard for Irvine because they were like brothers. When they were little Squall would treat him like a little brother.**

"**Squall this is Irvine. Treat him like you would treat everyone else he's new here." A tall young lady was holding Irvine's hand. Squall just took Irvine's hand to show him around the orphanage. "Squall I miss my mommy."**

**When Irvine snapped out of memory lane Vincent walked past him and walked to Squall's bed and cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I was told to protect you from him and I couldn't I'm so sorry." Irvine didn't know what Vincent meant but he let him finish with Squall. Then Vincent left Irvine started to talk to him and he knew that Squall wasn't going to live because he had been slitting his wrists for the last month and Irvine had been trying to get him to stop doing it. He was getting better at it but if he didn't do it he would have lived. "Seifer he's not going to live is he?" Seifer was amazed that Irvine knew that. "Come on Fenrir I know your stronger than this, I mean look what you've been through." Irvine was crying now.**

**It was hard for Seifer to get Irvine away from Squall, so he told Zell to drive his car home and he was going to go with Irvine in Vincent's car. "Seifer please don't leave me I don't want to be alone." So Seifer sat with Irvine in the back seat of Vincent's car and hugged him so he would calm down and feel better.**

**When they got to the house Seifer took Irvine to Squall's room.**

"**Seifer please don't leave me I don't want to be alone tonight." Seifer didn't answer him he just kissed him and hugged him. That night Squall's room didn't smell like chocolate, it smelled like Irvine and Seifer.**

**In the morning Zell looked in Squall's room for Seifer and Irvine, He saw Irvine sleeping peacefully on Seifer's bare chest, "Take care of him Seifer I know Squall would want you to." Before Zell left he phoned the school and said that Seifer and Irvine wouldn't be at school today.**

"**Seifer I need to get up." When Irvine saw what time it was he started to panic because he needed to get to school, so he gave Seifer a wet-wily.**

"**Irvine stop it I'm awake and knowing Zell he phoned the school so settle down." Irvine knew that Zell did that but he still needed to get up "Seifer…" All he did was push Irvine out of the bed.**

**When Irvine walked out of the bathroom he was holding what looked like a tube of tooth paste but it wasn't, "Man I didn't know that Squall was into this kind of kinky stuff." All Seifer could do was laugh at Irvine. Squall was saving all that stuff for Irvine's nineteenth birthday but he wasn't going to be able to use it if he died. "I'm never going in here again." Seifer knew that Squall wanted to be with Irvine forever but that wasn't going to happen since he got hit but he would protect Irvine from harm by being his Angel.**

**Three days later Squall died in a coma while Irvine and Seifer were visiting him. **

**Later that week they had a funeral for Squall and they let Irvine plan the whole thing. Irvine never was the same after that. He didn't eat or go to school but Seifer kept on trying to get him to eat "Irvine what would Squall think if he saw you like this?" Irvine did start to eat more but his grades were never the same since Squall probably helped him a lot.**

**Vincent came to talk to Irvine about Squall but he would talk to him but he wouldn't listen "Irvine please I need to talk to you about him." Irvine knew that Vincent felt sorry for him.**

"**FINE, I'll listen to what you have to say about Squall." That was the first time that Irvine had spazzed at any one since grade two.**

"**Irvine I'm so sorry about Squall, if my father wasn't driving and drunk he would have lived." That was the last straw for Irvine, finding out who hit Squall.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE FATHER HIT SQUALL? WHAT WAS HE DOING DRIVING? You know what I don't want to see you face again. Get AWAY from me you murderer. YOU TOOK THE ONLY FAMILY I EVER HAD AWAY FROM ME." Vincent didn't know that Irvine would get this mad at him.**

"**I'm sorry I have to repent for my father's sins." Irvine didn't know what he meant but he let him go. He felt like he wanted to kill Vincent so he just walked away.**

**A couple of weeks later they saw Vincent on the news. He killed his father, his girl friend, and his mother. When they were taking him away he was talking about redemption for his father's sins.**


End file.
